1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid flow devices for dispensing fluids (i.e., suspended solids, liquids, and gases) from pressurized containers. More specifically, the invention relates to attachments for easily connecting pressurized containers containing fluids to automobile air conditioner systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive systems frequently require maintenance such as the addition of various chemicals which may degrade or escape slowly with time and use. A need to dispense chemicals to automotive systems such as air conditioning units, motors, and the like is well known. Conventionally, a consumer may purchase these chemicals in a sealed pressurized container that is provided with a valve. The container valve may have a spring-biased stem which, when depressed, opens and allows the chemicals to egress from the container via the stem. Alternatively, the container valve may be of the type that needs to be punctured to release the chemicals inside (after which it is typically not re-sealable). The chemicals are introduced into the automotive system via a hose having a standard SAE fitting at one end which connects to a service port on the automobile and a cap at the other which is adapted to fit on top of the valve of the dispensing container. The valve at the container end of the hose normally includes a piercing pin which pierces the container valve or causes the stem of the container valve to be opened. The conventional hose allows the service port fitting end to be moved about and easily placed on the automotive service port.
The conventional connector hose suffers from several drawbacks. First, the hose is flexible; as a result, it can be difficult to handle and is generally unwieldy. Moreover, the connector hose has three main sections (two brass fittings and the hose) and has a not insignificant manufacturing cost associated therewith. Further, if a consumer wishes to or needs to use the connector hose on more than one container during a single use, it is difficult to interchange between various containers, typically because some of the chemicals from an emptied container linger inside the hose. As a result, the chemicals tend to drip out of the hose when the hose is disconnected from an empty container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal device for conveying chemicals from a plurality of valved systems that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for conveying chemicals into automobile systems in a non-messy manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which insures the complete emptying of a can of chemicals into another system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which can be easily attached to service ports in a variety of orientations.
The above and other objects are fulfilled by the invention, which is a dispensing adapter for pressurized containers. The housing is provided with a dispensing end, a receiving end, and an interior volume communicating between the dispensing end and the receiving end. The receiving end is adapted to sealingly engage a first valve of an aerosol can, and the dispensing end is adapted to sealingly engage a second valve, preferably a valve of an automotive system, more preferably a valve in a service port for an automobile air conditioning system. In one embodiment, a reciprocatable core depressor is movably disposed in the interior volume and has a proximal end disposed closer to the receiving end and a distal end disposed closer to the dispensing end. When the core depressor is moved toward the receiving end of the housing, the proximal end of the core depressor engages a stem of the first valve and opens the first valve. When the dispensing end of the housing is attached to the second valve, the second valve engages the distal end of the core depressor, and the core depressor is moved toward the receiving end of the housing. As mentioned above, the second valve is preferably an automobile air conditioner service port and has a port valve stem. When the housing is attached to both the first and second valves, the core depressor engages the port valve stem at the distal end, and the core depressor engages the pressurized valve stem at the proximal end.
Alternatively, the core depressor may be fixed with respect to the housing and only opens the service port valve when attached thereto. In this embodiment, a push button assembly is provided to open the container. As above, the housing has a dispensing end and a receiving end, the dispensing end being in communication with the receiving end, the receiving end being adapted to sealingly engage a first valve of a pressurized container, and the dispensing end being adapted to sealingly engage a second valve. A movable button is provided in the housing between the receiving end and the dispensing end. The button has a proximal cavity, disposed closer to the receiving end adapted to receive a stem of the first valve, and a distal end disposed closer to the dispensing end. When the button is moved toward the receiving end of the housing (i.e., by a person pushing downward on it), at least one inner wall of the proximal cavity engages the stem of the first valve and opens the first valve. The button preferably further includes a fluid flow channel in communication with the proximal cavity and the dispensing end. When the first valve is opened, at least part of the fluid in the pressurized container exits the container, travels along the fluid flow channel, and exits the housing via the dispensing end. The button is preferably attached to the housing in a cantilever manner so that a top surface of the button being accessible outside the housing. When force is applied to the exposed top surface of the button, the button flexes towards the receiving end, and at least one inner wall of the proximal cavity engages the stem of the first valve to open the valve.
The receiving end preferably includes a positive lock grasping the pressurized can, which can take the form of a lip which frictionally engages a shoulder of the pressurized can.
The core dispenser preferably includes longitudinal fluid flow grooves. When the first valve is opened, at least part of the fluid in the pressurized can exits the can, travels at least partially along the longitudinal fluid flow grooves, and exits the housing via the dispensing end.
In the preferred embodiment, the receiving end is substantially flat and the housing is angled with respect to the receiving end, preferably at approximately 45xc2x0 with respect to the receiving end. Alternatively, the housing may be substantially straight or at any angle from 0-90xc2x0. As another alternative, the dispensing adapter may include a piercing pin so that the invention is usable on containers having that form of valve (i.e., the type that needs to be pierced). The receiving end may be suitably threaded, as needed.
The invention relates to a plastic direct dispensing device adapted to be used in the automotive after market environment in which a chemical is carried in a container, preferably under pressure, which is released when a valve on top of the container is opened and the contents of the container are propelled into an automotive system through a port having a valve. The invention opens both valves in the container and in the port when the invention is fully engaged.
The present invention provides a very easy to use snap on dispenser which is adapted to open valves at both the dispensing and receiving end through a simple manual positive force. A lip is provided at the receiving end to grasp onto a conventional container and a mating tapered surface provided at the dispensing end to easily grab onto the general port construction found in most automobile engines or receptacle locations. The container can easily be cleaned, washed, used for different cans and otherwise makes the ability to dispense fluids so much easier, quicker, neater and less expensive than anything previously employed.
Additionally, the device is preferably angled so that a can will be attachable to a service port even if the port is not otherwise easily accessible. By angling the device, the can may be positioned at an angle between vertical and 45xc2x0 regardless of the orientation of the service port.
The invention is preferably made of a few plastic parts snapped together in a simple construction. Its cost is much lower than that of the conventional hose. The invention has widespread utility and universality, and it represents a significant benefit over prior dispensing systems commonly employed in the automotive and aftermarket industry.
In the case of the preferred embodiment, the device is adapted to be attached to an automobile air conditioner low pressure service port. The chemicals in question to be added to the air conditioner include refrigerant, lubricant, performance booster, leak detector, and any other chemicals known to be addable to an air conditioning system.